


Passing the Time

by haruka



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney, Disney Descendants - Freeform, Isle of the Lost (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: Uma is bored, but Harry has an idea how to rectify that.





	Passing the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogueleopard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueleopard/gifts).



Passing the Time (Disney Descendants)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

After the lunch rush of obnoxious, ungrateful diners, but before the dinner rush, things were slow and quiet in Ursula's Fish and Chips shop. Only Uma and her two best friends, Harry and Gil were there. Harry was polishing his prized hook with one of their dishrags, and Gil looked like he was trying to read an old newspaper someone left behind. Uma knew that Gil couldn't read.

She was bored. The dishes were done and although the floor needed mopping, it had been in that state since before she was born. Only explosives would likely get the grime off now, but no one cared, so why bother?

"There must be something more interesting to do than sit around here, smelling what's left of lunch on the counter," she complained.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Gil asked, chuckling at the pictures in the newspaper comic section. "Go scare some little kids?"

"Nah, we did that last weekend."

Gil shrugged. "It was still fun."

Harry waved the hook in front of Uma. "We could do our business run early. There won't be as much money to steal yet, but –"

"Better to wait on that." Uma sighed and looked from one of them to the other, feeling suddenly annoyed. "I'm the Captain and you two are part of my crew. You should be able to entertain me when I'm bored." She sat back with an expectant gaze, folding her arms. "So go ahead. And it had better be good or I'll have you both cleaning the grease traps."

"Gil, the lady obviously needs a worthwhile diversion," Harry said, eyes glittering mischievously. "Are you up for it?"

"I guess so," Gil said uncertainly. He had no idea what Harry had in mind.

Neither did Uma, which why she was so surprised when Harry put down his hook, looped the dishrag around Gil's neck, and yanked him close, kissing him.

Both Uma's eyes and Gil's widened, but Harry didn't break off the kiss. Instead, he let go of the dishrag and used one hand at the back of Gil's head to encourage him. Uma saw Gil glance her way briefly before he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Harry felt he no longer had to hold Gil in place and let his hand slide down along his jawline as the kiss deepened. He lightly caressed the other boy's cheek, bringing up his other hand to slip through the blonde hair. The kiss finally broke, but for barely a second before a new one began.

Uma was over her shock, but definitely not her fascination. She rested her chin on her hand and studied the subtleties of Harry's technique. It became plain that Gil wasn't faking his responses now, if he ever had been. Soft, happy moans came from his throat, and Harry obliged by planting soft kisses in the hollow, then seizing his lips again.

After a few more minutes, Uma decided she'd seen enough. "Okay, cool it," she ordered. Like a good follower, Harry stopped instantly. Gil stood dazed and blinking, which wasn't that different than usual.

"Did you not enjoy that?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"I was asking Uma."

"Of course I did," she answered with a sniff. "Who wouldn't enjoy that impressive display?"

Harry studied her, puzzled. "Then what's wrong?"

Uma frowned a little. "I'm not sure this is so much of a spectator sport as it is something else."

Harry leaned in close. "Like what?"

Uma met his blue eyes with a challenge in her own. "Like a group one."

He grinned slyly. "Oh, I think we can handle that. Can't we, Gil?"

"I think so!" came the eager reply.

"See that you do," Uma told them with self-satisfaction. As the pair both moved to kiss her cheeks simultaneously, she smiled. Maybe the rest of the afternoon wouldn't be a write-off, after all.

\--

(2017)

All characters belong to Disney.


End file.
